Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic
The Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic is a comicbook series that can be purchased for $0.99 an Chapter digitally or $3.99 for a physical copy. The series acts as a prequel to the events in the game, taking place 5 years earlier. Chapters Chapter 1 Description: The Man of Steel's at a happy point in his life--he's got some good news to share with Batman. But tragic times are just around the corner, as one of Batman's deadliest foes is in Metropolis on a surprise visit! Chapter 2 Description: When someone close to Superman disappears--apparently a kidnapping victim--the Man of Steel summons his fellow Justice League members to help him search. But why can't Superman find this person himself? And will their efforts be in time? Chapter 3 Description: Superman battles one of his most deadly foes while an innocent life is in danger. Tragic events are about to unfold that will change the course of history for the heroes of the DC Universe. It all kicks into high gear here! Chapter 4 Description: In the wake of the unspeakable tragedy he unwittingly helped to trigger, Superman faces his greatest loss and his most challenging moral decision ever. Everything is about to pivot on the choice he makes; it could change the course of the world--and the lives of all the super heroes--forever. Chapter 5 Description: Green Arrow is featured in a solo adventure. Fearful of Superman's vengeance, the archer is put in charge of protecting the Joker's crazed accomplice, Harley Quinn. Finding somewhere to hide Harley isn't the challenge--keeping his sanity during prolonged contact with her is. But who will be the first one to drive the other crazy? Chapter 6 Description: Still reeling from the destruction of Metropolis, news from a war-torn country creates a tipping point for the Man of Steel. He decides it's time for him to take a more proactive role in stopping man's inhumanity to man. But does the sudden appearance of Wonder Woman mean he's created a new enemy or converted an ally to his cause? Chapter 7':' Description: Fearing Superman's campaign for a new world order, the military hits back at his one vulnerable spot...his family. Chapter 8 Description:'' 'With Superman at his most vulnerable, the Justice League rallies to stop the government's last desperate effort to thwart the Man of Steel's plan for world peace. Will they come to regret their choice? Chapter 9 '''Description: ''As Wonder Woman faces an entire army, her actions are closely observed--and questioned--by Ares, God of War. But it's Ares' motives that soon come under question by the Amazon Princess. Is he fearful that Superman's plans to put an end to war might make his entire purpose obsolete? '' Chapter 10 Description: Superman confronts Batman on his home turf. Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes turn their attention to a potential adversary from under the sea... Chapter 11 Description: While Superman confronts Batman, the rest of the JLA take on their old ally, Aquaman. But the Lord of Atlantis isn't about to bow to anyone. He's ready to bring forth his own dreadful weapon of destruction. Gallery Injustice Comic 1.jpg Injustice Comic.jpg 2747954-injustice__gods_among_us__3.jpg Injustice Comic 2.jpg Injustice Comic Robin.jpg Mitchell's Poster.png Galaxor Defeated.png 2399-1-604298742-injustice-gods-among-us-6.jpg bb2d5c165066940ed3400ce101809527.jpg igau02wonderwoman.JPG i3-600x375.png Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Aquaman-2.jpg injustice-gods-among-us-prequel-comic-book-art-09.jpg original.png injust.jpg darkknightnews.com_1.jpg injustice-godsamongusatzpg.jpg Injustice Comic Harley Quinn.jpg 8531301573 7d3745ec34 b.jpg 2914299-injusticegodsamongus7pacfp.jpg 8532411028 734255008c b.jpg Harly.jpg PAGE 003.480x480-75.jpg 3515 513785702007383 111428210 n.jpg GLWW.jpg Barry Allen Injustice Gods Among Us 001.png Pt 2512 210 o.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-004-2013-Digital-K6-of-Ultron-Empire-05.jpg Ab707d38afd9219458d65ba32741758b.jpg Against Doomsday.jpg 2m7apu0.jpg 5e6d024b9954db06942299be07e06ef9.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Aquaman-.jpg F1254ffb5bf2563446956ed338e7f66b t.jpg Barry Allen Injustice Gods Among Us 001.png Pt 2512 210 o.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-004-2013-Digital-K6-of-Ultron-Empire-05.jpg Ab707d38afd9219458d65ba32741758b.jpg Against Doomsday.jpg Category:Other Media